Los pequeños detalles de la vida
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: Serie drabbles. Los pequeños detalles son los que marcan la diferencia. Advertencia: Yaoi SasuXNaru


Los pequeños detalles de la vida…

Los pequeños detalles de la vida…

Serie de Drabbles

Warning/Advertencia: Yaoi (Relación hombre/hombre)/Spoilers tomos del manga.

Romance/Drama/Humor.

Parejas: SasuseXNaruto (Posible mención de alguna otra).

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su autor original es el sensei Kishimoto, yo solo soy una ardua fan de su trabajo.

..."_Amor se profesa con los actos que salen del corazón_" ...

_Los pequeños detalles de la vida…_

_By ShinRine Elric_

"_**Dicen que las pequeñas cosas que en ciertas ocasiones son indetectables, muchas veces son los que valen más que todo el oro del mundo."**_

...

_¡Esta bien!, lo admito, me gustan este tipo de despertares, por muy incomodo que resulte decirlo o admitirlo me encantan y no solo por el hecho que son mejores que un despertador eléctrico, es más bien por el hecho que son naturales. Lo primero que veo y con un solo ojo es el techo de la habitación, blanco o al menos eso parece ya que recién "levantado" no puedo detectar con exactitud de que color es un techo que obviamente no ha recibido mantenimiento, la pregunta en cuestión es ¿Por qué lo estoy viendo con un solo ojo?, respuesta fácil: Mi despertador "natural" me ha dejado tuerto por escasos minutos ya que su manera de levantar al prójimo es peculiar y su mano inquieta me ha dado tremendo golpe en la cara. ¡Si!, se que he despertado muchas veces de la misma manera pero pocas veces me he puesto a analizar la manera en la que lo hago, la verdad es que pocas veces hay tiempo para detenerse un minuto y meditar la forma en la que inicia un día más en tu vida, pero nunca es tarde para hacerlo ¿Cierto?._

_Es tiempo de dejar de ver el techo, me canse de ver las manchas y realmente las necesidades fisiológicas están haciendo ceder a mi "flojera" de levantarme, así que con mucho cuidado me incorporo y con calma quito la "dulce" mano que hizo el favor de sacarme del mundo de Morfeo y la pongo donde debe de ir, en el pecho de su dueño, claro que no duro en su lugar ya que al sentir como mi cuerpo dejaba el colchón de la cama este se remueve en ella y su mano va a parar a uno de los extremos de esta, es gracioso parece un niño de 6 años por la forma en la que prácticamente su cuerpo se "distribuye" en la cama, quien lo viera no diría que semejante muchacho de 18 años es un shinobi reconocido auque a decir verdad yo creo que a la mayoría no les sorprendería su peculiar manera de dormir._

_Me froto un poco los ojos para tener una visión un poco más clara y aunque las cortinas están corridas y no hay mucha luz, la habitación tiene un poco de iluminación gracias a los pequeños espacios que hay entre ellas así que no tardo en ver que en verdad la habitación esta hecha un completo asco, es de notarse que ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo para recoger el desastre que obvio nosotros provocamos, quizás eso sea el motivo del porque mi "inquieta" pareja aun este en brazos de Morfeo, -ciertamente yo también lo estaría de no ser por su gran tino y sus movidas manos- sin embargo eso es lo menos ya que tarde o temprano tendremos que juntos arreglar el desorden, así que mejor me dispongo a buscar entre tanta cosa una toalla "limpia" para poder tomar un baño matinal que mucha falta me hace. Cruzar el mar de ropa, zapatos, documentos, libros, armas y demás no será nada fácil; a todo esto, ¿Cómo diablos hicimos ayer para poder entrar sin tropezar con algo?, es verdad que cuando te pones a analizar las cosas más absurdas de la vida nunca encuentras respuestas, en fin, creo que al final halle un camino en el cual no atentare contra mi vida en cruciales caídas provocadas por objetos "básicos-tirados" en la habitación pero antes hecho una ultima mirada a mi persona "especial", si!, aun esta tal y como lo deje…_

-Sasuke!..-

_Pequeño detalle el cual me ha hecho olvidar un poco mi apuro por llegar al WC, ¿esta soñando conmigo?, claro!, genio, es obvio ya que así te llamas, me encanta ver tu cara cuando pronuncias mi nombre, no se que estés soñando pero esas muecas que haces son un deleite en la mañana, la forma en la que tu boca se mueve y tu labios se contraen al sonido de la primera letra, tus parpados cerrados muestran una calidez y tranquilidad que durante el día muy pocas veces puedo ver pero sobretodo tu semblante se haya en paz que me hace olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido, son los pequeños detalles de tu cara los que a veces apagan la amargura del pasado._

-Sasu... mmm… ahhh…tu!!…-

_Definitivo!, estoy hipnotizado por tu rostro, ni siquiera el hecho de que me encuentro "como dios me trajo al mundo" parado frente a ti y que el aire no es para nada de "verano" me han hecho apartar la mirada de tu cara, quizás sea algo pervertido y lujurioso el intentar descifrar si estas teniendo algún sueño húmedo con mi ser pero si supieras que hasta de eso mi conciencia y mi ego se alimentan no dudarías en darme una "dieta" de ti, pero la verdad dentro de poco podré jactarme de que el gran Rokundaime Hokage tiene sueños XXX y en ellos yo soy el protagonista, así que te será imposible no dejar que mi ego siga creciendo._

-Sasu… ke!!…mmm… ahh… Temme!!... siempre seré mejor… que… tu-

_Esta bien, lo admito, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero también admito que el ver inflar tus mejillas y ver esa expresión de niño enfadoso es igual de bueno que ver tus expresiones de éxtasis, miro el reloj y solo han pasado poco más de 5mins, pequeños minutos que parecen horas eternas y en los cuales te das cuenta de que hay mucho más en esta vida que solo venganza y odio._

_Es hora de ir a donde me disponía desde el principio, me volteo para recordar cual es el camino que encontré libre de obstáculos y mientras avanzo con sigilo recuerdo como es que llegamos a esta situación, primero nos odiábamos a muerte, no veíamos más que por nosotros mismos y al final fui yo quien cedió ante algo que apenas empezaba a nacer en mi corazón y a pesar de ello el odio de este pudo más y te abandono, aun tengo en incógnita ¿Cómo es que me has perdonado?, yo aun no me perdono a mi mismo por ser tan estupido y cegarme ante la sed de venganza y aun cuando se que el alma de mi hermano descansa en paz y que el no fue culpable de nada siento como si no tuviera de derecho de estar a tu lado, ya que después de saber lo de mi hermano me uní a quienes deseaban "cazarte", trate de matarte varias veces y al final tu perdón siempre seguía en pie tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que incondicionalmente hoy me encuentre contigo como tu eterna sombra protectora. _

_El pequeño recorrido de la cama a al WC casi termina, en un minuto se analizan tantas cosas que todo objeto alrededor se vuelve imperceptible y provoca muchos desastres ya que en me faena de ir "pensando" me he topado con una shuriken que muy amigablemente me ha dado los "buenos días" y me ha saludado clavándose un poco en mi pie, quizás no me haya hecho tanto daño como parece pero indiscutiblemente las palabras que salen de mi boca no son precisamente un "buenos días"…_

-Maldita sea!!...-

_Eso es cuando dicen que el pensamiento y el hablar no hacen par. Frustrado y enojado me sobo un poco el pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio con un solo pie y solo atino a voltear para ver si aun continúas dormido, y mi duda es respondida cuando veo tus orbes azulinos viéndome, dejo mi pie de lado y mantengo mi cara sin mostrar reacción alguna ante tu despertar, tu como siempre apenas reaccionas…_

-Sasuke!, maldito temme ¿quieres callarte?, eres mas ruidoso que yo en las mañanas…

-Callate!, Usuratonkachi, por si no te has dado cuenta me he lastimado con el mar de cosas que dejas tiradas, baka!…

_Y asi empiezan nuestras conversaciones, es irónico ¿no?, la mayor parte del tiempo discutimos por cosas sin sentido y sin razón alguna pero siempre nos hemos percatado que estas nos hacen estar más unidos, la rivalidad es el jugo que le da sazón a nuestra relación, otro detalle que pocas veces he de notar._

-Sasuke, en verdad eres torpe, mira que deberías tener reflejos extremos eh!, pronto serás un ANBU y no quiero que te este quejando por pequeñeces como el hecho de que te lastimaste pisando un shuriken, baka!, que dirán los demás ninjas, que el gran quinto Hokage tiene tarados en su escuadrón… ah! Es muy temprano como para enojarme, mejor avísame cuando termines de usar el baño, ttebayo!!…-

-Usuratonkachi…-

_De acuerdo!, hoy yo pierdo la pelea matinal - pero ya veremos en la vespertina con la comida-, me encanta cuando peleamos, tus argumentos con "escasa" validez me encantan - lo digo por el hecho de que de todas las cosas que están tiradas en el piso el 90 son tuyas-, pero lo que en verdad me encanta son esos ojos azules los cuales con su brillo me dicen que todo –hasta ahora- ha valido la pena y es que cada pequeño detalle en ellos y en todo lo demás hacen que la vida tenga un mejor sentido, y yo Sasuke Uchiha pienso que no siempre es malo tratar de verlos._

..."_Basta un solo roce de ti para hacerme feliz_" ...

**Temme**: su traducción es "maldito (a)", Naruto siempre suele referirse a Sasuke como "temme" (muy bien dicho, Naru-chan).

**Usuratonkachi**: me he informado que esta palabra no tiene una traducción literal al español y que lo más cercano a esto es un "idiota". Sasuke siempre llama así a Naruto (y la verdad es muy gracioso escucharlo ja ja!).

**Baka**: simplemente "estupido".

**Da****ttebayo**: Es un ademan que usa Naruto para terminar sus frases, en Japón esto es una forma vulgar del verbo "desu" que significa "estar aquí", Naruto la usa como una forma peculiar en el japonés, vendría siendo una característica del personaje y muchas veces se traduce como un "de veras", "créelo" o un "vaya, que sí", todo esto depende del país en el que se traduzca.

N/A: Iniciare una serie de Drabbles, me gusta la idea de analizar los pequeños detalles en la vida en pareja de Sasu y Naru, claro esta que me encanta en SasuXNaru ja ja!, soy ferviente fan de esta pareja.

En fin espero les guste y veré si mañana puedo subir lo que sigue.

ShinRine Elric

"_Cuando lo material salga sobrando nos daremos cuenta que hasta un grano de arena vale más"_


End file.
